The present invention is related to baby carts and more particularly to a double-seat baby cart which has a foldable frame structure to minimize its space occupation when not in use.
Regular baby carts are generally of single seat structure for carrying a baby. In order to minimize space occupation, a baby cart must be designed collapsible. Regular single seat baby carts are generally collapsible and can reduce space occupation when not in use. There is also a kind of baby cart which provides two opposite seats for carrying two babies at the same time. For such a double-seat design, the bilateral handing frames of a baby cart must be extended. Therefore, when a double-seat baby cart of the conventional design is collapsed, it still requires a big space for storage.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the said problem. It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide a foldable frame structure for a double-seat baby cart to minimize space occupation when in a collapsed condition.